Such devices are routinely used when the wear of clutch components, especially that of the clutch friction lining, leads to changes in the system which, however, should have no influence on the actuation behavior of the clutch.
For example, it is known from DE 199 53 093 A1 to integrate an emitter-receiver system into the clutch actuation, which consists essentially of an emitter piston, a receiver piston and a cylinder that contains the emitter and receiver pistons, in which the emitter and receiver pistons can move axially relative to one another.
By virtue of this relative displacement of the emitter and receiver pistons and the consequent volume adaptation as a function of the wear condition of the clutch components, a largely consistent response behavior of the clutch can be achieved over a longer period of operation. However, the document gives no indication as to a method for the efficient filling of the emitter-receiver system of the clutch actuator.